Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a digital input for a device for recording a digital signal when a special event occurs in a process, in particular in the event of a malfunction in a distribution network for electrical energy, having at least four current terminals, to the first two of which direct current is applied from an external voltage source, and the second two of which are connected to a sensor element which outputs the digital signal when the special event occurs, and having an electric circuit which is connected to the two second current terminals and carries the digital signal to an electrical isolating point.